1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having contacts arranged in a same row having solder portions pointing to opposite directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector is typically used for electrically connecting an electronic package to a printed circuit board. Such electrical connector usually has a plurality of contacts arranged in a matrix, which is made by stamping and comprises a retention portion, a mating portion extending upwardly from the retention portion for engaging with the electronic package, and a soldering portion bent substantially perpendicular to the retention portion toward a same direction regarding with the retention portion. Each soldering portion includes a solder ball to have it soldered to the printed circuit board. In order to avoid neighboring solder balls to contact with each other during reflowing the electrical connector to the printed circuit board, the contacts must be kept in predetermined pitches.
To get a better contact density, an improved contact arrangements for the electrical connector is required.